The Godfathers
by Aku Maru
Summary: If Sirus was Jame's choice for a Godfather who would be Lily's choice?


**Author's Note**: I found this in my pile of forgotten works. I think it was planned for part of a larger story but it stands quite well by itself. If I find the rest of the story and still want to pursue it I might add it in.

**Summary:** If Sirius was James's choice for a godfather who would be Lily's.

**Disclaimer:** Aside from the proposal, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**The Godfathers**

"Listen to you, Lily," James cried out in protest. His meal was forgotten before him, as he glared at his wife in sickening surprise. "That is the most ludicrous suggestion I have ever heard from you. Not long ago you were cursing the day you met the git."

Lily's tone was even as she rested her hands on the growing mound of her belly that represented their child. "It only stands to reason that since I am agreeing to the foolish action of asking Sirius Black to be a godfather to our child, I should also be able to choose someone in the event of their deaths. I at least am choosing a man who is less likely to get himself killed. Or would you rather I choose my sister and her Muggle husband? If you're intent in asking Sirius, I am going to ask Severus."

"But Lily, you know what he is!"

"And I know _who_ he is!"

"Then you know how stupid it is to ask a Death Eater to become a guardian of a child born of parents actively fighting to stop Voldemort."

"Only those of the Order know for certain Severus is a Death Eater. Everything else is speculation. But just because he got roped into Voldemort's following does not make him any less of a man."

"I can't believe you are defending him. Particularly after he reduced you to tears."

"Which you started by the way. Don't deny it. I watched the whole thing. Yes, Severus was a real ass with what did, but you were an absolute prick to him up until then. I still don't know why you won't tell me what changed."

James shrugged and settled back into his chair, suitably chastised. "Dumbledore asked that we not talk about it."

"Yes, I know." Lily returned to her potpie half heartedly. "I am still going to ask. I would like you to be there. He might not even say yes. We haven't been on the best of terms since our final years at Hogwarts."

"You haven't spoken to him that I've seen."

"That night was the first time I've seen him in years."

"He's probably changed because of the company he keeps."

"No. I don't think so. I still think you could have been friends if you hadn't let Houses get in the way. We're out of school now so petty House rivalries should be placed aside. I don't want my child growing up thinking Slytherin is evil."

"Fine." James gave in. He usually did when Lily brought up their school years. "We'll ask him. I suppose he is better than your sister. Seeing as she hates magic."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Thank you James. It means a lot to me. I still write to her. Perhaps one day she'll get over it. I mean if I was a witch from a muggle family, who says it can't run in the family too. Like a recessive gene."

"Don't know what that is, but maybe. So do you know how to contact Snape?"

"No, but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore knows."

X

None of the four occupants were comfortable in the atmosphere of the Headmaster of Hogwarts' Office. It was still too soon for them to forget the trouble that used to bring them there. The one who suffered worst it seemed was the sallow faced man hiding behind a curtain of stringy black hair while trying to appear superior to the proceedings.

"Severus, thank you for coming. I can imagine why you would not want to." Lily started after they all had awkwardly held their tea until it went cold.

"Believe me, I did not really have a choice." Her one time childhood friend sneered. A short angry glance at Dumbledore revealed why his temper was sour. Lily sighed heavily. She wanted this day to be memorable for the good reasons. But there was no helping it now.

"I'm sorry, Sev." Lily tried again. This time the use of his childhood nickname caused him to settle his gaze on Lily. His facial expression might have been icy, but in his eyes she saw a warmth, one which had once existed only for her during the summers before Hogwarts. It had gradually vanished as the years dragged on and he had immersed himself with the Death Eaters.

"Sev…" She tried for a third time to start the conversation. "I can't forgive you for everything that happened over the years." The ice started to glaze over his eyes and she knew she had to finish quickly or loose him completely. "But I do know that you were absolutely sincere that day and I could not see it then. There are many more things that I cannot forgive myself for." She focused her eyes and hands on her stomach, nervously rubbing the bulge as if she could gain comfort from her unborn child. Or perhaps she was feeling guilty at choosing James after such a long period of turmoil between them.

As a result she did not see the changes that overcame Severus Snape. The standoffish demeanor dropped and he turned away from the group. Quietly, though she could hear the hurt in his voice, even if others interpreted it as bitterness, "That is the past, we cannot change what we said or did, as there is no point in pretending otherwise. Please say what you came to here to say so I might return to my business."

His words stung like the worst stinging hex in existence. And without reason it made her furious. Her face grew red as she tried to contain her fury and maintain a civil atmosphere. James reached around her shoulder to pull her into a protective hug and answered Snape with something she never expected from her husband. "Lily came here to ask that you become a godfather to our child! You could at least have the decency to consider her feelings in the matter before you dismiss it out of hand."

Severus's attention returned to them in full force. With it Lily detected an absolute fracture in his normally stoic façade. Behind the mask of embittered furry was the boy who had befriended her years ago. Lily tried to smile hopefully. Perhaps it had been a mistake to ask while she was pregnant, but it might have been much worse immediately afterwards. "Please, Sev. Even with everything that has happened I want you to be part of my life. Maybe not part of James's life, but I regretted sending you away when you never tried again. I have missed talking with you."

Flabbergasted, Severus stared numbly at Lily. The silence grew and the random jingling of Dumbledore's gadgets overtook the room. His attention seemed to focus on his left forearm. Everyone knew what rested under the black sleeve, but no one dared interrupt at this moment. "Lily, do you fully understand what you are asking."

"I am asking my one time best friend to be my child's godfather." She paused, then added quietly. "Outside this room few will see anything else."

"It is those few that will which concern me." Severus said blandly. One specifically, but Severus did not want to go into detail.

"Sev, please think about it. I can get the papers drawn up and legalized without anyone realizing what happened. Least of all those who we would be concerned about. This won't last forever. I'm still hoping you'll see what is going on and not what you are being told. By anyone." She added when she knew she herself had tried to color Severus's view of the war with Voldemort. He needed to learn the truth for himself. She wanted to have him around for a long time to come. Who else would she get to argue with over some of the duller points of academia?

"I will not promise anything, Lily." Severus finally said. With a peculiar gleam in his eye, he asked James pointedly, "You said a godfather? I would be correct in assuming I am not the only option."

"Sirius," James gave away freely. Severus sneered but did not interject. "We are going to ask Sirius as well. I know he won't refuse. There is no way I am going to let my child be raised by Muggles who hate Magic." Snape's sneer turned into a scowl as his own memories surfaced.

"Careful with what you say, Potter. One might think the stink of pureblood elitists runs through you veins."

For a tense moment Lily thought wands would appear and a duel would take place right there in the middle of the Headmaster's Office. Suddenly she was glad she had asked Dumbledore to stay. Oddly Severus backed down first though she could see that it pained him to volunteer a loss towards James Potter. "Lily, I will publicly deny the claim if rumors start to spread." Lily grinned as if Severus had said yes. "There are too many reasons for me to refuse and most are out of concern for your safety. Forgive me for not leaping for joy, but this is just one more complication in a long stream of events." The dark wizard stood and turned to leave.

Lily rushed to stop him. Though she was shorter by more than a head, she peered down her nose at the man. "I can only guess at why you have chosen what you have, but you can still make the choice to change."

"It was never that simple. May you have a joyous celebration." Severus glanced towards Lily's pregnant belly, looking as if he would have desired to offer her a more pleasant congratulatory message. He instead turned his head towards the other men. "Headmaster, Potter," he nodded as he dismissed himself. "Lily." Severus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he moved her out of his way. Then he was gone.

"Well, I think that went quite well," Dumbledore smiled at the couple. Relief washed over the room.

"So, did he say yes?" James asked suddenly.

"James!" Lily cried in exasperation. "You are quite thick headed sometimes." She glanced back at the office door where Severus disappeared, wondering what business he had to attend to. On returning to her chair, she found a fresh cup of tea waiting for her. "Yes, he gave me permission to make everything legal, provided no one finds out. I mean, everyone knows you two hate each other. Plus most know his leanings. But if it can be done quietly, he'll sign. Maybe we'll be able to pull him away from Voldemort." James's expression grew speculative until Lily smacked the back of his head. "Don't even think about it. I will prove to you that it is possible for us all to be friends."


End file.
